True Love, or Not?
by Rugged Individualist
Summary: One girl. One Boy. Similar in many ways, yet still very different. 6th year romances strike up for the Marauders... MWPP RemusLily. ONESHOT. cowritten with a friend. Review! Flames welcome


_True Love, or Not?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I also do not own this story; a friend of mine wrote it, but doesn't know how to so I'm posting it up here FOR her. I changed it a bit._

**A/N: Flames are tolerated. My friend Ali wrote this story today.(I'm using Ali for the sake of her privacy... Ali is short forher real name)Apparently, her muse kicked her in the arse, and told her to get going! lol…anywayz… ok, this is a Lily/Remus fic, set in 6th year. As you know, Lily is at least friends with him, and a fellow prefect. On with the story…

* * *

**

"True Love," voiced Sirius. He was currently working on a poem for Muggle Studies.

"Or not?" squeaked Peter.

"Whatever, guys! Go away!" yelled Lily, throwing a quill at them. The two boys slumped away sulking.

He looked up from his sheet of parchment in amusement, only to find the girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes slumped over her work. One of her tresses were dipping in the ink well, and Remus leaned over to move it.

The movement startled Lily, and she looked up into the handsome hazel eyes of one Remus J. Lupin, blushingly still holding her hair. "Rem," she said cautiously. "Why are you holding my hair?" she asked.

"I, uh, umm… It was in the inkwell, and I was moving it, so your hair wouldn't get ruined?" he said meekly.

"oh, ok." She said, blushing. "Thanks, Rem."

They were currently in the library, writing an essay for Professor Binns. They returned to their work, and a few moments later, Remus looked up at her, finding her staring off into space. She tuned back in, and smiled at him, making his heart flutter, and he blushed. _'Stop it!' _He scolded himself. _'She's off-limits. She's James' girl!' _They both worked in silence before they had to leave.

* * *

"It's almost time to go," she whispered to the object of her affection. The sandy haired boy looked up and smiled at her. She began blushing and looked away.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Lily inquired, gazing into his hazel eyes. She looked away again, and felt a hand on her chin.

"That," She looked into his eyes again. She had such an urge to kiss him then. She noticed that he was leaning toward her.

He started moving closer to her. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

"I'm so sorry!" he said and ran out of the library. She looked up in confusion, and absently began packing up, heading for the Gryffindor Common Room, her face almost as red as her hair. _'so close…'_ she thought.

* * *

"Sirius, what am I supposed to do? If we do end up going out, James will rip me limb from limb!" Remus voiced his opinion to Sirius, staring head-on into the fire.

"If you're lucky," said Sirius.

"Thanks, Paddy-poo. You're _really_ helping." He said sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service." Sirius said airily.

"but really, Siri, James will murder me, and Lily is bound to hate me now. You're with me, right?" he pleaded.

"I can't promise you anything, mate. I'll talk to James, but That's all I can do at the moment," said Sirius, getting ready to get up.

Thanks, Padfoot," said Remus, breathing a sigh of relief.

"In the mean-time, Moony-poo-"

"Don't call me that," snarled Remus, interrupting Sirius.

"Fine. As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," he looked pointedly at Remus. "In the mean-time, you really should lay low. Avoid her a bit."

"Avoid who?" asked James, just coming back from Quidditch practice.

"The correct term is whom, Prongs," supplied Remus.

"Who, whom, what's the difference? Anyway, who're you avoiding?

"A girl Moony likes," whispered Sirius excitedly.

James arched his eyebrows. "You're bloody mental for avoiding her, Moony. Just talk to her." With that, he waalked up the dormitory.

"You have no idea," grumbled Remus.

At that moment, a pretty 5th year girl walked by and winked at Sirius. "I've got plans tonight..." he said.

Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lily got her book and headed down to the common room for a bit of reading. She saw Remus sitting on the couch, talking nervously to Sirius. She walked over to him, asking if she could sit down.

"Yeah, I think we're done here anyway," said Remus. Sirius nodded, and said, "I'm gonna go catch up with Prongs…" and left. She opened her voluminous volume (…lol!) and read Hogwarts, a History. Again.

He sat there looking at her reading. She looked up, and he blushed and looked away. Lily looked at him, and brought her face up to him, and kissed him. Remus put his forehead against hers, and pulled her closer. Realizing what he was doing then, he broke away. "Good Merlin!" he said. "I'm so sorry Lily, I-I didn't – I wasn't supp—

Lily shut him up by putting a single finger on his lips. He looked down."its okay, Rem. I don't care about James that way. Besides, _I _kissed_ you._" And she kissed him again.

**A/N: ok… so there. Did ya like it? Well, there. I'll talk to Ali, and see if I can't make this a chapter story, instead of a one-shot. review, and I'll get your HP man of choice to smooch ya! (or gal, for the manly-mans! wink) **

**everyone: pales**


End file.
